Wizarding 101: A Ninja's Guide
by writer4everr
Summary: Team 7 and a couple other friends journey all the way to London to protect the Chosen One. That's proving to be a little bit difficult, can they get their acts together and destroy the big bad snake? sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikatema. READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Let the Chaos Begin**

Tsunade lifted up the sake bottle and tipped it over her open mouth. Only a few drops whetted her lips and she growled in frustration. "Damn it! Where's the sake when you need it?" It had been a particularly stressful afternoon dealing with Naruto and his complaints. God she loved the kid but sometimes the urge to strangle him overcame her more than a few times. She remembered their argument vividly:

_Team 7 walked through the door of her office and Naruto was the first to rush up to her, "Baa-chan! What the hell was with the mission you gave us? We're 19 already! We don't do simple escort missions anymore, we're ANBU!" he shouted the last part triumphantly holding up his fox mask._

_Sakura rolled her eyes behind her tiger mask, "Shut it, Naruto. If anything you should be happy that we're in such peaceful times. I for one am glad to lay off the assassinations." She snorted with her hands on her hips._

"_Well, I'm not." Naruto pouted, his broad, muscular arms crossed over his chest in a childlike manner._

_Sasuke sighed beside him, wearily talking off his raven mask, "Clearly." He stated dryly. Sakura's head turned in surprise, as if she still couldn't believe that he had rejoined Team 7 and returned to Konoha. The fourth Ninja World War had been tragic and many of her friends and lost their lives but the war had brought her Sasuke. She remembered the aftermath of the battle as Sasuke walked into the ruins with Naruto and walked up to Tsunade, surrendering himself. _

_Tsunade had been lenient in her punishment as she had only given him two year probation and had him interrogated by Ibiki for intelligence. She had told the other kages she had done much worse things such as torture to appease them. The four other kages, besides Gaara, had wanted Uchiha to be sentenced to death but in the end, they realized it was Tsunade's decision as she was Konoha's hokage and Sasuke was a missing-nin from Konoha. _

_A year after Sasuke was free to go and free to rejoin Team 7 he had mended his relationship with practically everybody in the village and if she had ever seen a changed man she had seen Sasuke's transformation. They had all risen to the rank of ANBU and with that had had their egos inflated tenfold, Naruto in particular._

"_Ay, Tsunade-baa-chan, can't you give us something fun and exciting to do?" he whined, his blue eyes narrowed in a pleading manner._

_Tsunade snapped at him, "You idiot! How do you expect to gain the title of Hokage if you don't even comply with the current hokage? When I tell you to do something, you do it! Got it?" she snarled._

_Sasuke growled at his best friend, "Can you shut up so we can hurry this up? Sakura and I have a reservation for lunch and if we're late, I'm going to kill you Naruto." His onyx eyes gleamed dangerously._

_Naruto backed away, his hands cautioning Sasuke to calm down, "Okay, okay. Sorry to intrude on your love life." He muttered and then looked up with a mischievous grin, "Sakura and Sasuke sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-"_

_He was cut off as Sakura elbowed him on the head, "Naruto!" she growled. Her long pink hair moved around her as she continued to hit him on the head. _

_Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend, "You beat me to it, for once." He teased in a low voice. _

_She stopped to glance at Sasuke, "It isn't the first time." She grinned._

_Naruto made a gagging noise, "Ew, please. Stop flirting in front of me." He managed weakly, as he was now covered in bruises and cuts from Sakura's punches._

_Tsunade stood up abruptly and slammed her fist on the table, "TEAM 7! You are EXCUSED, please leave before I snap your heads off." She smiled sweetly, taking another swig of sake._

_Flashback end._

Tsunade grinned in satisfaction when she remembered that she told Naruto off. Take that you idiot, she silently thought in her head.

Shizune came in hurriedly with her plump pig Tonton at her side, "Tsunade-sama! This just arrived, by owl! Quite peculiar, don't you think so? None of the neighboring villages use owls." She handed Tsunade a little envelope that was sealed with a sort of crest that depicted four animals standing in front of shades of colors. A large H graced the front of the crest.

Tsunade stared at the crest for a long time. Why did it seem so familiar? It was almost like she had seen this before, a very long time ago, perhaps when old Sarutobi was still alive. She opened up the envelope cautiously but seeing it was nothing but a regular letter written in impeccable handwriting, she proceeded to read:

_Dear Princess Tsunade, _

_While it may seem quite a while back, I hope you do remember me. Your sensei, Sarutobi, rest his soul, had taken you and Orochimaru and Jiraiya to London to see magic for the first time. If you don't recall this, I do apologize for assuming so. I was the headmaster of the school that you visited and I have always remembered your kindness. I call upon your kindness once more to ask for the service of your ninjas who can bodyguard a young boy and his friends. This mission will be year-round but please, everything will be provided for. The offered money and mission description is enclosed as well with this letter. I hope you will accept for plea for help._

_Many Thanks, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Despite her horrible memory, she did recall such a visit with Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi-sensei. Albus Dumbledore, huh? She mused silently to herself. She knew the perfect ninjas for the job. Team 7 would have to be included in the roster as Naruto had pleaded and demanded her for a mission, well, he would get one. She opened the envelope to see money. A lot of it. Yes, she was definitely taking this mission.

She smiled to herself and grabbed a sheet of paper from her drawer and ink.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for your polite letter. I am pleased to inform you that I will gladly accept the ninjas. I wish to have one of my most trustworthy ninjas meet you later tonight in the forests on the outskirts of our village. I thank you for your time._

_Regards,_

_Tsunade_

She looked up from her letter and tightly rolled it up and tied it with a strand of string. She handed the letter to Shizune who stood there looking apprehensively. "Please attach this to Moku's leg; he'll know where to take it." She said shortly. "Ah, and is it not true that Gaara and Temari are in town?" she asked.

Shizune nodded, "That is correct. Kankuro is filling in for Gaara as Kazekage." She informed.

Tsunade just nodded her head in satisfaction, "Good, very good."

_**Later that night**_

It was an unusually warm night with the occasional slight breeze swaying his silvery beard to and fro. His half-moon spectacles were perched on the tip of his crooked nose and his midnight blue eyes twinkled merrily as he viewed the moon from where he sat on the bench. "Ah, such a beautiful night, don't you agree Minerva?" he turned his head to gaze at his companion beside him, a stone-still black cat whose sharp green eyes seemed to view her surroundings with disdain. He paused, "I find it hardly suitable to sit so still, Minerva! You should relax, we are safe here, no need to hide your true form." Chuckling softly he popped a piece of hard candy in to his mouth.

He felt a breeze violently push past him, his glasses slipping down further. Turning once more to face his companion he saw that she was now in her human form which was not so unlike her animal form. A tight bun was secured at the top of her graying head and her lips were pursed tightly together that they were a pale white. Her green eyes glanced nervously back and forth as she viewed the forest around them, "Dumbledore," she spoke in a little voice, "I don't like it one bit being here! This strange foreign land seems so bizarre and—"

He cut her off, "Please Minerva, it won't do you well to fret. I am old friends with the leader of this territory, Princess Tsunade. She assured our safety and I have the utmost faith and trust in her."

She shook her head, "Be that as it may, I still have bad feelings about this place. She said she would have somebody meet us here who has yet to show up! What if they are planning to turn on us? You never know, ninjas have a history of being fickle." She crossed her arms together tightly and paced around in circles.

Dumbledore smiled amusedly, "I don't know why I didn't think of using ninjas as bodyguards earlier. Sarutobi completely slipped my mind. Now that I think about it, it's quite ingenious. Using young adults who have been trained from childhood to think and act on their feet. They'll blend right in." he mused quietly.

Minerva paled, "Dumbledore you can't possibly be thinking-?" she said in horror, her eyes widening in shock.

He responded with a confused look, "I thought you understood from the beginning, Minerva. I am hiring these ninjas to protect Mr. Harry Potter. The most strategic way to do so is to have them pose as students in order to be close to Potter." He tilted his head in an innocent and almost childlike manner.

"No!" she hissed, "You can't have them around the students! You forget, Dumbledore! These ninjas have been trained to _kill_."

"McGonagall-sama? Please lower your voice. Even the trees have ears." A low voice informed her from behind."

Dumbledore smiled while McGonagall whipped around to see who had spoken. She was surprised to face a young man hardly in his 30s with gravity-defying silver hair and sleepy eyes. The bottom half of his face was concealed behind a mask and in his right hand he held a bright orange book, hardly what she was expecting.

The eccentric looking man stepped forward and extended his right arm to Dumbledore, "Pleased to meet you. Dumbledore-sama, I presume?" he spoke in perfect, unaccented English.

Dumbledore shook hands with the man vigorously and gestured towards Minerva, "This is Minerva McGonagall as you so correctly guessed. We are pleased to finally meet you Kakashi."

Minerva's lips pressed together tightly as she viewed the ninja with apprehension, he seemed to be trustworthy and charming but she couldn't be sure. She nodded curtly, acknowledging him shortly.

Dumbledore sighed, "Ah, please forgive my companion's unease. She's not used to being outside of Hogwarts."

Kakashi nodded, "No worries. I'll be quick then so that you are able to return to London as quickly as possible." He withdrew a scroll from within his vest and gave it to Dumbledore. "That is the roster for all the ninjas going to Hogwarts. There are a total of 10 students posing as students and two adult teachers including myself. Within the scroll you'll find their personal information, skills, weaknesses, etc."

Dumbledore nodded and opened the scroll to skim over the contents quickly:

_**Team Leaders:**_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Anko Mitirashi_

_**Tracking Specialists:**_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Neji Hyuuga_

_**Medic Specialists:**_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Ino Yamanaka (assist)_

_**Intelligence Specialist:**_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Shikamaru Naara (assist)_

_**Offensive Specialists:**_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Defensive Specialists:**_

_Temari Sabaku_

_Gaara Sabaku_

_**Weapon Specialist:**_

_Tenten _

_**Lead Strategist:**_

_Shikamaru Naara_

Dumbledore chuckled as he read over the list, "I am very glad I came to Konoha. Princess Tsunade thinks everything out, does she not? I just have a few questions."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course. Shoot."

"Yes, do all of the ninjas know how to speak English?"

"Fluently."

"Excellent. And they are all trustworthy and would not do anything out of what we have discussed?"

"Of course. Only one is particularly rowdy but he has a good heart, Naruto Uzumaki is his name. I'm certain that they will succeed and meet your expectations."

"I am sure they will." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "They know they are to leave tomorrow and are briefed in the mission, correct?"

Kakashi paused and smiled sheepishly, "Well—not exactly. You see, we haven't exactly told them about this mission. Half of the assigned ninjas were gone on missions and just got back yesterday."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest but Kakashi cut her off, "No worries. They'll be up for the job. I know my students and their friends and they'll do it for sure." He nodded as if trying to reassure himself more than the two wizards.

Minerva closed her mouth shut and glared sullenly at Kakashi. He had nerve, she had to admit but it didn't make her trust him any more than when he had first mysteriously appeared. "I trust then, everything will be ready by tomorrow evening?" she asked sternly.

Kakashi smirked through his mask and bowed, "Of course McGonagall-sama. I am certain you won't be displeased. We're traveling through the portkey Dumbledore-sama gave to Lady Tsunade earlier and we'll be immediately transported to Diagon Alley. There your colleague, Hagrid will meet us there and take us to buy supplies. I'll see you at Hogwarts, McGonagall, Dumbledore." He gave a sharp nod and another violent gust came swishing through the air as Kakashi was gone in a tornado of dry leaves.

Minerva sputtered angrily, plucking the leaves out of her bun, "W-why! That scoundrel!"

Dumbledore simply stood there looking at the spot where Kakashi had left, "Do not fret my dear Minerva." He murmured. "Hm, quite an interesting technique, no? I must get him to teach me that someday." With a quiet chuckle he turned on his heel and popped another hard candy into his mouth.

"Come, we must make haste. Time does not slow for even us." Minerva nodded and she too, turned on her heel. A loud CRACK sounded through the air and the wizards were gone, leaving Konohagakure in its rare moment of peace.

**A/N: So this is Chapter One and I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was just a tad bit shorter because I want to see how people think of it before I continue on. Please review so that I know what you guys think. I won't update until I get about 5 reviews. Thanks so much! **

**UNTIL THEN,**

**WRITER4EVERR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Briefings and Bird Poop**

Sakura Haruno woke up to the smell of bird poop. She knew immediately what that meant and she wasn't happy, not at all. She opened her eyes blearily, and turned on her side to see a white dove perched upon her window with a scroll tied to one foot.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She grumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

She felt warm fingers encircle her wrist, "Hmm? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, in a low voice, rough with sleep. "Is it another one of those damn messenger birds?"

She nodded, "It's a dove…which can only mean an emergency meeting. It's got a scroll attached to its leg." She let out a low whistle followed by a series of high pitched whistles. The graceful dove came flying downwards, perching comfortably on her bare shoulder. Sakura easily slid the scroll of the bird's leg and opened it, reading it aloud.

"Report to Tsunade's office immediately for briefing on a mission in London, where you will be posing undercover." Sakura crumpled the paper and tossed it into the air in the direction of Sasuke. He swiftly made a couple of hand signs and spat out fire, successfully burning the paper in mid-air. This was done to erase any data on missions and protect the secrets of Konoha.

Sakura untangled her herself from the sheets and stood up abruptly, pulling Sasuke by the arm. "C'mon. We have to hurry; Tsunade's going to explode if we come late again. And, we have to wake up Naruto, seeing as how he's never woken up by messenger birds." She hastily talked while pulling on her ANBU uniform.

Sasuke looked on amused, "You're doing it again." He smirked.

She paused in the midst of pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm doing what?" she asked, narrowing her jade eyes in confusion.

He shrugged, pulling on his pants, "You know, going into hyper mode. You do that whenever you're stressed about something. Relax, Naruto may act like one, but he's not a baby anymore." He chuckled.

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "I can't help it. I'm a natural worrier." She protested.

Sasuke snorted, "Clearly." He let out a little smile and kissed her on the top of her forehead, "Come on, let's go. Naruto's probably waiting for us."

They left Sakura's apartment, and on their way to Naruto's house, she marveled at her life, her boyfriend, her friends, it all seemed too good to be true some times. It was only when she woke up that she realized how good she really had it. It was weird to look back 4 years ago, when they were in the midst of the war and Sasuke had still been vengeful. It was like a bad nightmare that never really happened.

They approached Naruto's house and walked in, he never locked his door. He claimed that he didn't need to, because any intruder would be knocked unconscious by him. They had laughed at him. Because it's a natural reaction to laugh at every single thing he says or does.

Sakura shook her head as she viewed Naruto's cluttered apartment. Empty ramen cups and dull kunai lay around his carpet. She could have sworn that she had seen something move in the trash can.

"Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke called from the base of the stairs. He was about to step forward onto the stairs when he winced.

Sakura noticed this and frowned, "Are you okay? Did you hurt something?" Her eyes were wide with concern.

He examined his leg for a quick second, "Not really, it was probably you." He replied vaguely.

She tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean? Did I do something when we were walking here?"

He smirked mischievously, "You mean you don't remember? One would think you would remember how rough you were last night." His dark eyes crinkled at the edges.

Sakura turned crimson, "I was a bit preoccupied." She admitted. "And I don't see how your leg would be hurting after such—er—activities."

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "You'd be surprised." He answered ambiguously.

Somebody cleared their throat behind them and they both jumped. They turned to face, Naruto who stood there with a cheesy grin, slurping ramen.

"So." He grinned broadly, "You guys were together last night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "None of your business, dobe." He growled.

Naruto's grin widened impossibly, "Ho! So, you guys think that you guys have some kind of privacy talking about your 'personal matters' while barging into my house. Yeah, makes real sense."

"He has a point." Sakura murmured.

"Not helping, Sakura." He hissed, his teeth clenched together.

Naruto raised his eyebrows amusedly, "Well, this is awkward! Let's get on with the mission! I'm pumped and ready to go!" he slapped his leg and pulled his two embarrassed friends along. Sasuke and Sakura were silent the entire way while Naruto kept on blathering the whole way. After a few minutes of intense awkwardness, they finally arrived at Tsunade's office, much to the relief of Sasuke and Sakura.

They saw with surprise that 8 of their friends were also there, sitting casually outside of the office. Ino Yamanaka, sat there braiding, Hinata's long blue tinged hair. Hinata was nervously twiddling with her fingers, occasionally looking back to see if Ino had done anything permanent. Neji sat there looking placid as ever next to his girlfriend Tenten who was swinging a kunai around her finger. Shikamaru and Temari also sat by side quietly talking to each other while Gaara stood from a distance glaring at Shikamaru.

Ino greeted the trio first. "Forehead, you finally made it!" she smiled smugly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You're in a good mood. Something happen?"

Shikamaru stood up suddenly, "Hold it. Save the girl stuff for later, I'm starving and I want to leave as soon as possible." He demanded lazily.

Naruto nodded, "Let's go! I'm psyched for this mission!" he let out a raucous laugh and then pulled Hinata's arm, "Come on Hinata-chan!" he pulled her along into the room while her hair was still half in braids.

The rest of the ninjas followed his lead, shuffling into the average sized office. Tsunade sat there with a cup of sake. Sipping it languorously, she was going shuffling through documents and pictures. She noticed the ninjas' entrance and looked up, her lips pressed tight together in disappointment. "Late. Again." She snapped.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Don't look at us, it was Team 7." She put her hands on her hips.

Tsunade shook her head, "As I expected." She growled underneath her breath. "Anyways, I'm sure most you would like to leave, so let's get this over with. Shall we?"

The ninjas nodded silently.

"All right, your mission will be year round. However, you don't need to pack all your clothes or any toiletries because they will be provided. I do suggest that you some personal items in a small bag."

Tenten spoke, "Year –round? What's the mission that requires so much time?" she asked curiously.

"Well, as you knew wizards and ninjas have a long alliance with each other. There's a magic school in London, Hogwarts. The headmaster has asked me to provide him with bodyguards for a certain boy." She explained.

Neji snorted, "Come on. 10 ANBU for one kid?" he asked in disbelief. "How important is this kid anyways?"

Tsunade smirked, "Well this boy happens to be called the Chosen One because of a prophecy. He's being hunted down by dark wizards and Dumbledore wants you to protect him. However, this is not a mission where you can parade in your ANBU cloak and mask." She glared at Naruto.

Sakura spoke up, "Why is that Tsunade-sama?"

"Because, you will be posing as students, fifteen year old ones to be exact."

Murmuring filled the room and Naruto hollered out, "Wait! Hell no, I'm not going to school ever again! Even it's for a mission! I refuse!" he wailed out.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut it. This actually seems like a fun mission for once."

Tsunade gestured for them to be quiet. "I realize it is quite difficult to act four or five years younger than you are. That's why Dumbledore has provided you this." She withdrew from her green jacket a bag. From inside the bag she pulled out a small container of pills. "This pill is a new invention in the wizarding world. It allows you to take a younger form of yourself and lasts for 16 hours. It's quite ingenious actually. The container magically refills itself. Be sure to take these when needed, for if any of the Hogwarts Students ever see you switch back, its game over. Your disguise is blown."

Sakura examined another of the pill containers, "Are there any side effects?"

Tsunade pursed her lips together, "When you first take it, you might feel a little disoriented but it quickly wears off. It's advisable that you take your pills every 15 hours because as the pill starts to wear off, you'll start feeling sick and vomit, this lasts for an hour, I believe. So time it correctly, so that you don't wake up feeling like you have a fever."

Naruto shuddered to himself; it seemed likely that he was the one who was going to trip up with the pill.

Tsunade continued on, "Of course, speaking English is something you'll have to be doing. Only speak Japanese when you need to keep something private. Kakashi will be accompanying you to Hogwarts and Anko will be your contact back in Konoha. With Ino's jutsu, you can access Anko's mind and telepathically talk to her. Therefore, all intelligence should be reported to Ino. Shikamaru you are the lead strategist. You decide, when you want stakeouts, when to tail somebody and so on. Sakura you are the medic specialist, when Sakura's not available, Ino will have to step forward. Sakura make sure, you have all the necessary equipment, ne?"

Sakura nodded affirmatively.

"Tenten, you are the weapon specialist. Nobody is permitted to carry any weapon but one small kunai, with the exception of Tenten. Tenten will be holding all weapons, so as to make sure you don't hack innocent people to death. Hinata and Neji, you two will be our tracking squad. If anybody goes missing, anybody looks suspicious, you will tail them. Your byakugan will come in handy for that, I assume. Naruto and Sasuke are our Offensive specialists and our Defensive specialists our Temari and Gaara. There are times when Gaara will have to periodically leave, being the Kazekage, be prepared with cover-up stories and lies."

Naruto cheered and high-fived Sasuke, "Whoo! I'm an offensive specialist!" He cheered.

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief, was this kid really about to turn 20? She cleared her throat, "These are just specialists, in addition to this, you will be split into pairs of two. Each pair will be responsible for tailing a certain wizard or providing protection for. Sasuke and Sakura, you too will be in charge of Harry Potter. Seeing as you two, work well together," Naruto sniggered, "Ahem! You two will be put in charge of the Chosen One." She handed the duo, a file. "This is all the information on Potter, including an identification photo. "Tenten and Temari, you two will be put in charge of Hermione Granger. She's quite keen and intelligent, I was informed. Be sure not to slip up around her."

Temari took the file Tsunade handed to her. "We got this." She smirked confidently to Tenten.

Tsunade continued, "Naruto and Ino, you will be in charge of Ron Weasley. He is Harry Potter's best friend. Make sure you can get information from him and be sure to defend him if needed. "

"Wait, why am I with Ino!" he protested. "Sakura and Sasuke got to be together, why can't I be with Hinata?" he whined.

Tsunade shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought your hair color was similar, so I put you guys together. It was random, honestly." She smiled mysteriously. "Continuing on, Shikamaru and Gaara, you two will be in charge of Draco Malfoy. Now, Draco Malfoy is not one of Harry's friends, he's actually Harry's archenemy. You will only be tailing him, and looking for any information that will help us get closer to the dark wizards, understood?"

Shikamaru looked awkward standing next to Gaara. He knew that Gaara semi-disliked him for going out with his sister. He was pretty sure that Tsunade had put him with Gaara on purpose. "Troublesome," he muttered.

"Hinata and Neji are the last pair. You two, will be in charge of keeping tabs on everybody else that seems like a person of interest. I know you guys have good judgment and so therefore, will be able to sniff out the suspicious people."

Hinata nodded shyly while Neji gave a curt nod, "When are we to leave?" he asked shortly.

"In three hours, I want all ten of you to report back here. I don't want any late people, is that understood, Team 7?" she whispered dangerously.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Naruto replied meekly.

"Good. Dismissed!" With her final word, they 10 ninjas flew out the empty windows behind her. She leaned back in satisfaction. She knew her ninjas and she knew their capabilities very well. She smirked, look out Hogwarts, Ninjas are coming to town.

**A/N: ….you guys are amazing! I cannot express how happy and ecstatic I am at how many people enjoyed reading the first chapter! Please continue to support me throughout this story. There will be times when I can't update really fast, so check out my other stories when you have the time!**

**MANY THANKS TO:**

**shadepelt319**

**WinxPossible**

**goth Lolita**

**dawnofwar**

**Lazy Historian**

**SharpShooterRizaHawkeye**

**xox-popper**

**youfarted**

**howlingwindofthestorm**

**Cacciatore**

**Aliinna**

**bookwyrm31**

**someone **

**Kuroi 002**

**Hiiii**

**Siah Yasana**

**ZabuzasGirl**

**Thank you so much :)**

**UNTIL THEN, **

**WRITER4EVERR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Transformations**

Tsunade peered at the ninjas assembled in front of Konoha's gate. She let out a disgruntled sigh as she saw that Kakashi was missing, but she couldn't say she was surprised. The hokage cleared her throat and boomed out in an authoritative tone, "Although this may be a mission that is more laid back, I expect the same amount of effort and focus and concentration. Any slip up could lead to the endangerment of your comrade's lives." She spoke severely.

The ninjas nodded solemnly and held her gaze. "Of course, Tsunade-sama." They murmured.

Tsunade nodded satisfied, "Good. Anko will personally pay you a visit if you remember otherwise." She smirked as she saw Naruto's face go pale with fear. "Now," she narrowed her eyes, "You may now take a SINGLE pill. They've been designed to taste good when you first swallow them, however, the effects as they physically shrink your body will hurt a bit when you first take them. As you have to take them twice a day, you'll see that that the pain wears off gradually."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "You seem to know a lot about these pills Tsunade-sama."

Naruto sniggered and muttered to Kiba, "That's because the old hag takes them daily. How else does she manage to look so young?" Kiba let out a chortle and then was immediately silenced when Tsunade shot him a disapproving glare.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just take the damn pill, Naruto." She in turn, hesitated for a brief moment and then swallowed down her pill first. The other ninjas watched apprehensively, seeing if anything bad would occur.

Her face was at first, an expression of pure curiosity and then her face contorted and she dropped down onto her knees, clutching at her throat. "Ungh!" she choked out, her eyes narrowed in acute pain.

Sasuke dropped down beside her in concern as well and then looked up at Tsunade half snarling, "She looks as if she's about to suffocate!" He smoothed her hair back while she shuddered in little spasms of pain.

Tsunade looked on calmly, "Cool it Uchiha. She'll be fine; it's a natural effect of the drug. Just watch." She commanded sternly.

Sasuke looked dissatisfied and opened his mouth, "Are you sure—"

Ino interrupted him with a shriek, "Oh my god! Look at her!" she pointed a waved finger at Sakura's quivering body. Sakura's arms, which were draped feebly at her sides literally shortened back into her shoulders before their eyes. Her long, lithe legs curved back and were also shortened. The length of her body parts disappearing magically back into her body. Sakura shook even harder and let out a little moan and then finally her head was thrown back in a final spasm of pain. Sasuke looked on awestruck as his eyes caught sight of her face. She actually looked like her fifteen year old self again! Her eyes were back to their doe-eyed innocence and her face seemed rounder and a little bit more youthful.

"S-Sakura…" Ino breathed out. "Y-you actually…" she trailed off, lost for words.

Sakura was curious and she extended her fingertips trying to feel the change in her face. "I feel the same, to be honest." She stated in some confusion. "My body, it's tingling all over." She examined her body in a child-like manner.

Tsunade smiled, "Of course. Only your body changes, you see, the drug does not work to make your mind go back in maturity. You are the same Sakura except in a more youthful appearance."

Naruto crouched close to Sakura, "What does it feel like? You were literally on the ground moaning and groaning." He let out a loud chuckle, "For a second there, I thought you were possessed or something!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It hurt in my throat while the pill was going down in the beginning. Later on, it felt like my limbs were on fire and there were little pops of pains when my body was shortening." She paused. "However, I feel totally normal now." She tilted her head back in thought. "It's an interesting drug." She mused.

Naruto held his own pill up in the air, tossed it up and caught it in his mouth. Hinata looked on worriedly as she had just witnessed Sakura's transformation. Naruto seemed expectant, waiting for the pain to hit him but he remained standing and then his arms withdrew back into his sockets slowly and they heard a little pop and his legs had shortened as well. His face was the last to change as it slowly morphed back into his younger self. He looked over his body, "Either Sakura's a wimp or that didn't hurt at all." He shot his pink haired teammate a wry smile, "I'm guessing it's the first one." He rolled his shoulders to produce a resounding crack.

Sakura glared at her teammate who seemed even more immature than usual.

Gaara looked at Naruto with interest, "It's probably the kyuubi inside of you. It protects your body from that pain as its already healing it before the pain even begins. It most likely has nothing to do with the amount of pain Sakura can handle."

Sakura smirked and shot him a smug smile, "See it has nothing to do with it! The kyuubi is the one helping you out." She declared triumphantly and then turned to Sasuke, "Your turn."

Sasuke shrugged and swallowed the pill reluctantly. Almost instantly his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Sakura looked on sympathetically and grasped his hand while he let out the same spasms of pain.

The rest of the ninjas took out their own pills and began to swallow the substance reluctantly. It was reminiscent of a horror movie when they all started to clutch at their throats and let out strangled cries as their bodies began to reform and shape into younger versions. Ino let out a high pitched blood-curdling shriek while Gaara bowed back, silently in pain, a single drop of sweat running down his face.

Naruto and Sakura stared in amazement as they watched, one by one, their friends revert into their younger bodies. Tenten was the first to recover and she poked her leg in childlike interest, "This is so creepy." She muttered with a comedic shudder.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and growled, "No kidding. I feel like shit." His onyx eyes narrowed moodily and Sakura let out an amused laugh at his reaction.

Tsunade examined all of them in their teenage states and nodded to herself. "Good, good." She muttered quietly. "Now all I need to do is…" all of a sudden she flung herself at Sakura and moved to do a drop heel kick but Sakura quickly moved out of range grasping Sasuke and Naruto by the arms to move them out of the targeted area. Tsunade's kick hit the ground, spreading a tremor that didn't injure anybody.

Naruto let out a screech, "Baa-chan! What the hell was that for?" he stuck his nose up at her questioningly.

Tsunade flicked a blond ponytail over the back of her shoulder, "Testing your reflexes. I need to make sure that you still have all of your skills intact." She replied simply. Naruto scowled and murmured under his breath.

Neji activated his byakugan, "It doesn't seem to have lost its potency." He reported.

Tsunade gestured to Sasuke to do the same thing. He started back at her questioningly, "What you want me to set Amaratsu on Naruto to see if it still works?"

Temari let out a laugh, "Please do."

Tsunade snapped at Sasuke, "You know what I mean."

Sasuke, with a smirk on his face, obliged and activated his blood red eyes. "It seems fine." He replied. "Nothing seems to have diminished in power."

"Everyone else feel okay?" Tsunade asked with mild concern. They all nodded slowly and moved around, testing out their new body. "Good! Now, remember, these pills only last for 16 hours. It's CRUCIAL that you remember to take them. One slip up and its game over, and—ah! There's Kakashi now." She gestured to the mysterious figure coming down their way, his recognizable silver hair flashing in the light.

Kakashi let out a sheepish smile, "Well you guys are here early!" He let out a deep chuckle, shoving his orange book into his vest pocket. He did a double take as his eyes landed on Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and everybody else. "Wow. That potion's pretty handy!" He examined the ninjas with great interest. When his eyes landed on Sasuke he noticed Sasuke's scowl and added in teasingly, "Its fine Sasuke, going through puberty again won't be THAT bad."

"PFF—"Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth immediately trying to conceal her laugh and looked ashamedly over at Sasuke whose scowl had deepened further. She let out a tiny giggle and then murmured a quick "sorry" and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Tsunade pursed her lips and spoke severely, "Kakashi. How nice of you to join us. She handed him a scroll which he merely glanced at, then put away. "Please don't lose that." She advised him and then looked at him directly, "Do you have it?"

He nodded once and then took out a small leather boot that had wrinkled edges. "Right here." He handed it to Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru tilted his head, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked with some dread in his voice.

Naruto snickered, "If you're thinking it's a boot, then you're correct." He stuck his tongue out boyishly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes; it seemed that Naruto's appearance wasn't the only thing that had become less mature. "Naruto, it's called a portkey, which if I'm right, Sakura knows a bit about."

Sakura interrupted with a smile, "It's a wizard mechanism that allows you to transport to the location it is magically linked to if you are touching it a certain time. It's just one of the many wizarding transportation devices."

"It also hurts like hell." Shikamaru added with a frown.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and waved his comment away, "Shikamaru is exaggerating. The only thing you'll feel is a slight tug on your navel. When you get to London, I expect all of you to be concentrated and not fool around." She frowned at Naruto, "This is a high-profile mission and I expect excellence. When you arrive, you will be in an area called Diagon Alley. A man, by the name of Hagrid will meet you there and take you to buy supplies and necessities. From there, he'll take you to the train station and you'll be off to Hogwarts!" she grinned. "Sound like a plan?"

They all nodded uneasily. "Sure."

"Good. Now, we're getting closer towards 3 PM." Tsunade checked her watch. "I need everybody to be touching this boot and keep touching it. You let go of it and you'll miss your window."

They all grasped onto the boot and stared at each other in slight apprehension. Tsunade counted off, "5…4…3…2…1…"

Sakura felt a sharp tug at her navel, as if a hook had latched onto that sensitive skin and managed to suck her entire body into a whirlpool. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant but it was an unfamiliar sensation and she wasn't used to not being prepared for situations. It was her job as a ninja to always be prepared for any circumstance. She felt herself falling through space and then in a flash she felt herself hit solid ground. Sakura pushed herself upright and looked around cautiously. All around her were her teammates on the ground as well.

They were in some kind of alleyway with a brick wall to the left of them and to the right was the back of what seemed like a rowdy pub.

Shikamaru growled, "Oh great. Where are we? When she said Diagon Alley I wasn't expecting an actual alley."

Hinata activated her byakugan and touched the brick wall with great interest, "There's something behind this wall, a great amount of chakra." He mused.

Ino shrugged, "So what do you suppose we do? Have Sakura knock down the wall?" she suggested sarcastically.

Neji shook his head, his byakugan activated as well, "From the looks of this wall, there's a great amount of chakra concentrated in the wall. If Sakura were to knock down the wall, there would be a great explosion that would knock us all off our feet. Something that we do not want to have happen."

Tenten pursed her lips in slight irritation, "Well, this wouldn't be a problem in the beginning if our guide was here."

"Right behind ya!" A gruff voice exclaimed with a hearty chuckle. Tenten paled and literally jumped up into the air at the sudden noise.

They all turned to face the tallest person they had ever seen. A man with a long scruffy beard and long tangled hair stood, looming over them. He wore an oversize trench coat and held in his right hand a tattered umbrella. He extended a large hand, "Rubeus Hagrid, at yer service."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "You're Hagrid?" he asked in astonishment.

The man shrugged with a grin, "Well who else did ya expect?"

Sakura interrupted, "What my friend here means is that he didn't expect you to be so tall."

Hagrid smiled knowingly, "Oh well, no worries. I get that a lot. To be honest I didn't expect such kids to be elite assassins." He admitted.

Temari let out a small hiss, "We are more than capable, despite our appearances. After all we took that pill that allows us to take a younger form. A new wizarding invention I believe."

Hagrid eyes lit up, "Ah! You mean Veela Vitality Vitamins? Yes, they're quite the invention." His grin broadened and an awkward silence ensued. "Er, well, let's get going, shall we?" he held his umbrella up and tapped three bricks up and across."

Neji muttered aside to Hinata, "Do you see that? His umbrella emits chakra." Hinata nodded in wonder, her eyes transfixed on the brick wall.

A split second later the bricks began to tremble and turn. The foundation turning and shifting so that an archway was formed, revealing a gap in the wall. All the ninjas peered into the entryway and saw a bustling marketplace. Sakura held her breath in surprise as she viewed the wizards moving all around from place to place.

Hagrid's eyes twinkled as he saw the ninjas look upon the scene with wonder, "Let me be the first to welcome you to Diagon Alley."

**A/N: Oh gosh. I have not updated in forever and a lot of people probably hate me for that. HAHA but anyways I have a feeling that I'll be able to update more so please continue to support this story.**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED AND STORY ALERTED, AND FAVORITED! It means SO much to me :) **

**If you have any suggestions or ideas or you want to see a specific character in this story feel free to leave your suggestions in your reviews.**


End file.
